


A thing of beauty

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, Non-Consensual, Shibari, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hesse is a slaver who has built his reputation on catering for specialized tastes, and he knows just what Danny likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thing of beauty

**Author's Note:**

> It seems that the more stressed I get at work, the more I write dubious porn - go figure. No idea _whatsoever_ where this one came from, but come it did...

  
  


Hesse has built his reputation on catering for specialized tastes, and he knows what Danny likes. So when he calls up and says that there's something in his latest shipment that might interest Danny, well, Danny's hardly going to ignore that. It's not like it's easy to find ways to keep himself entertained in this pineapple-infested hell-hole. The sooner the Family decides to end his exile and allows him back to Jersey the better. 

That bitch Rachel is going to regret telling tales to his father. 

After all, what a man does with his own slaves should be his own business. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Hesse knows his market - this one is _perfect_. The slave is oiled and shackled for display, skin gleaming in the artful lighting of the private showroom, wrists and ankles chained wide to allow potential buyers full access to view the goods on sale He stands proud, with his chin up and eyes focused on the middle distance like he's not there at all, his jaw clenched tight around the leather strap forced between his teeth. 

A soldier, before this slavery, Hesse says. Naval Special Forces, sold away when his unit was dishonored. Minor scarring, nothing this clientele will find too disfiguring. Danny rather likes the scars; he runs a finger across a pale crescent marking one pectoral muscle, mapping the slight ridging of the skin, and trails down to circle and pinch the nipple below. The response is pleasing, the nipple well-formed and pert; it would take a ring well, Danny thinks, maybe even a gold one for a specimen this fine. 

He lets his hands smooth down over the oiled skin, feeling it stretched taut across well-developed and well-defined muscle, no body fat to speak of. The slave is tall and broad, with the body of a Greek god, and he's clearly been kept in good condition - while most factors would commit a specimen of this size and strength straight to the work camps, Hesse is no fool, he knows what appeals to his special clients. Intricate blue and green tattoos curl across impressive biceps, and the skin beneath is a warm tanned shade. Almost his natural color, Danny thinks, noting only a slight paling across the buttocks and groin. The imperfection would soon fade; he'd be kept bare in Danny's house, and once the skin tone was uniform Danny could decide whether he'd have him tan or not. Red would look good for his bindings, Danny thinks, picturing the criss-cross of scarlet rope across smooth skin, or even a pure white if he were to decide on a darker skin tone. Such delicious choices. 

The slave's cock is impressive, long, thick and straight, and although Danny doesn't as a rule approve of drugging slaves for the marketplace he has to admit that Hesse knows his business The application of a carefully-controlled dose of stimulant allows prospective buyers to fully assess and appreciate a slave's assets when aroused, and this specimen's assets certainly measure up. His sac feels tight and firm as Danny palpates his balls, and when Danny grips his erect cock and jacks him he hisses a gasp and jerks his hips forward, thrusting uncontrollably into Danny's grasp. Beautifully responsive, then. That cock is begging for decoration with some intricate knot-work, and maybe a piercing or two to enhance the aesthetic appeal, and Danny takes a moment to consider what the slave would look like with fine chains linking nipples and cock. It's a pretty thought, a very pretty thought indeed, and Danny feels a twist of pure _want_ low in his gut. 

He circles behind the slave to continue his examination. The skin of the back is smooth and unblemished; clearly he has never been flogged hard enough to cause permanent damage. Another tattoo spreads across his lower back, drawing the eye down to the cleft of his ass. Danny runs his hands across the firm muscles of the slave's buttocks and spreads them wide, allowing him to view the slave's hole. He's been prepped for examination, so Danny runs his fingers lightly across the puckered skin of the glistening rim and slides a finger in, feeling the slave clench as he penetrates him. A second finger, and the slave shudders around his hand, impossible to tell if it's a reaction against the intrusion or pleasure borne of the stimulant. He's tight but not impossibly so, probably not a virgin, then, but he'll feel good to fuck nonetheless, and that suits Danny - he likes some resistance but he prefers not to have to force it. Maybe one of Hesse's men broke him in, or as a soldier he enjoyed the company of men, before. Danny doesn't really care. The slave must be clean, or Hesse wouldn't be selling him for pleasure, and the test certificates will accompany the bill of sale. Hesse is the consummate professional, after all. 

Danny continues his circumnavigation, returning to stand next to Hesse. "I'm interested," he says, "I'll be placing a bid." Hesse smiles, a thin, hard smile. "You've good taste, Mr Williams. It's not often I get the chance to offer such a fine specimen for sale. I must warn you that there are other interested parties, though. Your bid will need to be competitive." Danny nods; it's no surprise. "Who am I up against?" he asks, although he doesn't really need to - Hawaii is a small place, and there are only a handful of people with similar tastes who can both afford to purchase and exert appropriate control over such a slave. "Ah, I shouldn't be telling you," Hesse says, but he will, because he knows it'll make the bidding more brisk. "Governor Jameson and Wo Fat." 

Jameson and Wo Fat. Danny knows them both, of course he does, and what they'll do with the slave. 

Governor Jameson will have him fucked by that big brute of a houseboy of hers; she likes to watch him take them and break them, likes to demean and humiliate her toys, treats them worse than her dogs until their spirits break and they lose their lustre. If there's anything left worth a dime she sells them to the factories; if not, they're fresh bones for the dogs. She's enough of a power on this island that the authorities pretend not to notice. 

Wo Fat is another story. He likes to break them too, but his way is bloody. Danny's heard tales of discarded bodies, flogged and flayed, the marks of the torturer on them - Wo Fat's not careful with his possessions, not subtle in the pursuit of his twisted pleasures. Slaves are expendable, after all, provided you have enough money to burn. 

Such a shame, to waste this fine specimen on either of them. Danny's a connoisseur, he cherishes his playthings, binds them and displays them to best advantage, takes his pleasure with consideration. This slave is a thing of beauty and should be treated as such, and Danny's blood runs hot at the thought of the slave bound and posed for him, and how good it will feel to lose himself in that lean, tight body. This slave will serve very well to keep him entertained until the Family summons him home to Jersey, and when the time comes for him to leave Danny's sure he'll still be able to command a fair price for him from Jameson or Wo Fat – the merchandise will still be in excellent condition, after all, because other than the piercings Danny doesn't intend to damage him in any way. Danny can almost convince himself that it’s a sound business decision as well as an indulgence. 

“I’ll match anything Jameson or Wo Fat offers,” he tells Hesse. He wants this slave, and while he might currently be in disgrace, the Family looks after its own. Money is not an issue. 

“Of course, Mr Williams. I’ll be in touch to sort out the details and arrange delivery,” Hesse smiles. He’s an obsequious shark, and not to be trusted too far, but the quality of his merchandise is second-to-none, and that makes him invaluable to Danny. 

“A pleasure doing business with you as always, Mr Hesse.” Danny nods and turns to go. He has places to be and people to talk to, but he can’t resist pausing for a moment to enjoy the sight of his soon-to-be property, to fix the view in his mind. Anticipation is a keen part of the pleasure, after all. 

That’s when the slave drops his eyes and _looks_ at Danny. 

Danny feels a frisson of something... disturbing... run through him, because there’s insolence there, for sure, but also a cool, calculating intelligence that Danny’s not used to seeing in the eyes of a mere slave. He’d better not underestimate this man, Danny realizes, because that could be dangerous. 

Danny’s not one to back down from a challenge, though. There are ways of breaking a slave that are less brutal than using pain or humiliation but that are equally effective, and Danny knows them all. Breaking this one isn’t going to be easy, but Danny’s looking forward to it.


End file.
